The cleaning apparatus disclosed in, for example, patent literatures 1-5 have a cleaning liquid nozzle for jetting out a cleaning liquid toward a lens surface of a lens (or a translucent surface of a translucent cover). The jetted cleaning liquid removes extraneous matters, such as water and mud, adhered to the lens surface.
The patent literature 5 discloses blowing compressed air to a glass in front of a camera after blowing high-pressure water to it.